El veneno de un leon y las garras de una serpiente
by Jeny Inuzuka
Summary: "Cuando el veneno de una serpiente y las garras de un león se vuelvan uno solo, la oscuridad podrá volverse luz o la luz oscuridad" Esta vieja profecía yacía escondida en lo mas recóndito de Hogwarts, solo algunos pocos conocen su existencia pero eso esta apunto de cambiar con la llegada de una nueva misteriosa alumna
1. Prologo

Prologo

Es una noche tranquila en una casa del Valle de Godric donde una pareja acaba de tener a su primogénita y están familiares y amigos reunidos para felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Anmarie- Gracias a todos por estar aquí y acompañarnos a Frank y a mi en este gran día.

Frank- Les agradecemos mucho, nuestra pequeña nació sin ningún inconveniente y sana.

Bertha(mama de Frank)- Hijo pero dime si ya tienen un nombre para la pequeña

Frank- Si mamá ya lo hemos escogido su nombre sera Amy.

Los invitados se acercaban a conocer a la pequeña Amy la cual estaba acostada en una pequeña cuna ultima persona que paso a verla fue Cassandra Trelawney una señora de mayor edad cuando ya todos se habían ido.

Cassandra- Que bonita bebe tienen An (toca la mejilla de la bebe y se asusta)

Anmarie- ¿Que sucede?

Cassandra- (con voz poseída) "Cuando el veneno de una serpiente y las garras de un león se vuelvan uno... la oscuridad se volverá luz o la luz oscuridad"

Frank- ¿que significa eso?! Cassandra reacciona!

Cassandra- (reacciona) Tu bebe... corre un gran peligro tuve una visión!... Ella un león una serpiente Hogwarts y...

Frank- ¿y que mas? (Asustado)

Cassandra- Y su muerte... La vi morir por una figura con capucha negra

Anmarie- Eso no puede ser verdad, solo es una bebe.. No lo entiendo

Frank- Fue una profecía, tener que hacer algo An.

Anmarie- ¿Que podemos hacer Cassandra?

Cassandra- No hay nada que puedan hacer, las profecías se cumplen sin importar nada.

Anmarie- No! No lo permitiré, tenemos que protegerla Frank evitar su muerte.

Frank- Dijiste que viste Hogwarts en tu visión verdad.

Cassandra- Así es

Frank- La respuesta es mas que obvia, no asistirá a Hogwarts viviremos en el mundo muggle como cualquier persona.

Cassandra- No creo que sea buena idea, su destino no cambiara y si ni siquiera sabe magia, si crece como una niña muggle cuando enfrente su destino sera mucho peor.

Anmarie- Cassandra tiene razón Frank además ya tenemos una vida aquí y no quisiera arrebatarle eso a Amy.

Frank- Su seguridad es primero An, podemos vivir con tus hermanas en México y yo le enseñare lo básico en casa pero crecerá como una muggle y se acabó.

Y así fue como la pareja decidió irse del Valle de Godric a México donde vivían las hermanas muggle de Anmarie y así poder evitar la profecía que la señora Trelawney les dio de su pequeña Amy.

El tiempo paso y Amy creció como una muggle aunque sus padres le habían dicho que era una bruja incluso su padre Frank le compro una varita y le enseñaba lo mismo que le enseñarían en Hogwarts por si algún día lo necesitara.

Amy aunque era una niña tímida pero muy inteligente vivía feliz en México aunque muchas veces se preguntaba como seria Hogwarts, los maestros, los alumnos y aunque lo negara frente a sus padres ella en el fondo quisiera estudiar allí ... Pero la vida de Amy dio un cambio el día de su 17 cumpleaños.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Son las 8 de la mañana en la casa de los Wood donde una adormilada chica se encuentra en su cuarto cuando sus padres entran.

Frank y Anmarie- Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David a las muchachas bonitas se las cantamos así!

Amy- (despertando) ¿Es en serio? Son las 8 de la mañana y es Sábado dejen me dormir

Frank- Ya levántate hija no todos los días se cumplen 17 años

Anmarie- Ten mi amor felicidades (le da una caja pequeña)

Amy- Gracias mama (lo abre)

Dentro de la pequeña caja de metal había un collar con un dije dorado era una letra "A" con un pequeño diamante en la esquina.

Amy- Es muy hermoso gracias (se lo pone)

Frank- Espero estés lista porque tu tía Lauren te preparo una fiesta con todos los vecinos y tus compañeros de clase.

Amy- O genial, ya saben que no me gustan las fiestas.

Anmarie- Si hija pero al menos trata de socializar es tu cumpleaños.

Amy- Lo intentare pero no prometo nada.

El día paso arreglando la sala para los invitados, los invitados llegaron para celebrar el cumpleaños de Amy y como lo había mencionado Amy trato de socializar lo mejor que pudo con vecinos y compañeros, Amy no era muy social pero si tenia buenas amigas aunque pocas.

Liz- Vamos Amy necesitas un novio

Sara- Si deberías darle la oportunidad a Mike el chico esta muy clavado contigo.

Amy- Lose chicas pero no me gusta Mike de hecho no me gusta nadie no e tenido eso que llaman "enamoramiento" o esas cosas del demonio.

Liz- ¿cosas del demonio? Amy algún día sentirás algo por alguien y espero tu corazón de piedra lo pueda aceptar

Amy- Ja ja que graciosa eres

La fiesta fue un éxito hasta que alguien misterioso llego cuando todos los invitados se fueron.

Frank- Ya viste como si podías socializar Amy

(Tocan la puerta)

Frank- Yo voy (la abre)

-Hola Frank

Frank- ¿que haces aquí Dolohov?

Dolohov- Te mantuviste oculto muy bien estos años pero el señor tenebroso te quiere devuelta y quiere que tu hija se una

Frank- Eso jamás

Anmarie- Frank, ¿que sucede?

Frank- Vuelve a dentro An

Dolohov- En verdad no se como pudiste casarte con una sangre sucia

Frank- Lárgate Dolohov

Dolohov- Tengo ordenes Frank, o vienen conmigo por las buenas...

Frank- ¿O que, me mataras? Les sirvo mas vivo

Dolohov- Tu decides

Frank- Voy contigo pero a mi hija la dejas en paz

Anmarie- No frank no vayas

Dolohov- Ya me canse ( saca su varita) ultima oportunidad y la niña viene también

Frank al negarse por Amy hizo que Dolohov atacara, Frank logro esquivar el ataque pero al no tener su varita a la mano el segundo ataque le dio, mientras Anmarie corría a buscar a Amy a su cuarto.

Amy- ¿Mama que pasa, donde esta papa?

Anmarie- No hay tiempo hija, tenemos que irnos ahora!

Amy- No espera y papa, no entiendo

Anmarie- (saca su varita y la de Amy) ten la necesitaras ( se escucha un Avada Kedavra y el grito de Frank)

Amy- ( reconoce el hechizo) Papa!

Anmarie- (llorando) vamos hija tenemos que irnos, no se detendrá hasta llevarte

Anmarie agarra a Amy y unos polvos flu para irse pero fue demasiado tarde.

Dolohov- (entra) Expelliarmus!

Anmarie-(pierde su varita) Deja a mi hija tranquila!

Dolohov- El señor tenebroso la quiere viva pero no dijo nada sobre ti sangre sucia

Anmarie- Sobre mi cadáver

Dolohov- Si insistes

Amy estaba en shock no sabia que hacer aunque sabia hechizos para defenderse simplemente el pánico la inundó y no podía reaccionar, lo único que vio fue a su mamá lanzarse contra aquel hombre y en un movimiento al recuperar su varita le lanzo un hechizo para inmovilizar por un momento a Dolohov.

Anmarie- No podre detenerlo por mucho tiempo, tienes que irte no hay suficiente polvo para las dos

Amy- No mama no te dejare

Anmarie- Te enviaré al Valle de Godric allí busca a la señora Cassandra ella cuidara de ti, si no te vuelvo a ver recuerda que te amo

Amy- (llorando) no mamá no

Dolohov recuperándose del hechizo agarro su varita y se disponía a ir hacia ellas.

Anmarie- (lo ve) Te amo hija (lanza los polvos flu)

Amy- Mama! (Desaparece)


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Tras desaparecer de su casa, Amy se encuentra en un lugar que no conoce lleno de casas algunas viejas y otras un poco nuevas, observa a su alrededor y no hay nadie cerca se siente sola y tiene miedo y preocupación por su madre y por ella misma. Se empieza a fijar en las casas y ve que todas tienen buzones con los nombres de las familias, detiene su mirada en una en especifico "Cassandra Trelawney".

Amy- (toca la puerta) Hola?

La puerta se abre y sale una mujer de cabello largo rizado y esponjado como un león, con anteojos y aspecto de loca a los ojos de Amy.

Amy- H..hola estoy buscando a Cassandra

Sybill- Lo siento mi niña ella falleció hace unos años, ¿que necesitas?

Amy- Mi nombre es Amy Wood yo...yo (empieza a llorar)

Sybill- Tranquila pequeña se quien eres ahora y si estas aquí sola quiere decir... (La ve) lamento mucho lo de tus padres pequeña, ven pasa.

Amy entra seguida por Sybill a una sala llena de fotos y artilugios de adivinación: bolas de cristal, cartas, tazas y libros.

Sybill- Préstame tu mano querida

Amy- (dudosa le extiende su mano)

Sybill- ( toma su mano)... la profecía...la profecía se esta cumpliendo

Amy- ¿Profecía?

Sybill- No estarás a salvo aquí, tengo que llevarte con Dumbledore

Amy- ¿Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts?

Sybill- Así es mi niña, (se levanta y llama a una lechuza café y le da una carta que escribió rápidamente y la lechuza se va) si mis cálculos son correctos no tardara en llegar aquí.

Amy estaba muy confundida no entendía a que se refería esa señora con una profecía y porque sus padres nunca se lo mencionaron.

Amy- Perdone pero nunca me dijo su nombre

Sybill- Tienes razón que descortés soy, mi nombre es Sybill Trelawney un placer yo doy clase de adivinación en Hogwarts

Justo en ese momento la misma lechuza café regreso por la ventana y en la sala aparecieron varios profesores entre ellos McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape y Dumbledore.

Sybill- Te dije que no tardarían, Amy ellos son...

Amy- Si los conozco mis padres me hablaron de ustedes, es un placer conocerlos

McGonagall- Señorita Wood lamentamos sus perdidas, se que será difícil pero no podrá volver a México el único lugar seguro para usted es Hogwarts.

Amy- (triste) pero cuando mi mamá me envió para acá ella seguía con vida, peleando contra ese hombre.

Dumbledore- ( le pone una mano en su hombro) en cuantos nos enteramos avisamos a los aurores...lo siento Amy para cuando llegaron fue demasiado tarde.

Amy-(llorando) quiero irme...con mi tía Lauren no quiero estar aquí.

Dumbledore- Lo entendemos Amy pero si te vas con ella, el mortifago que ataco a tus padres ira por ti y también asesinara a tu tía, podemos protegerte solo si te quedas en Hogwarts como estudiante.

Snape- Perdone profesor pero la chica creció como una muggle no sabe nada de magia.

Amy- (enojada) Eso no es verdad! (Saca su varita) mis padres a escondidas me enseñaron además de que yo aprendí leyendo sus libros del colegio.

Dumbledore- En ese caso no te resultara difícil entrar al 6° año como una estudiante normal en el colegio donde tus padres estudiaron.

Amy no sabia que hacer, Dumbledore tenia razón si regresaba con su tía la matarían ella no tiene magia para defenderse y que pasa si ella vuelve a entrar en shock y no puede defender a su tía no soportaría ver a otro familiar morir.

Amy- De acuerdo... Asistiré a Hogwarts.

Hagrid- Si no te molesta puedo traer tus cosas para que no tengas que ir tu.

Amy- Si por favor Hagrid yo no creo poder ir

Hagrid- Lo entiendo

Dumbledore- Toma mi brazo Amy y trata de no vomitar.

Amy- ¿Espere que? (Desaparecen)

Amy y Dumbledore aparecen a las afueras de Hogwarts, el Hogwarts que Amy siempre quiso conocer estaba junto enfrente de ella un hermoso castillo alumbrado con las luces de adentro y la luz de la luna resplandecía a su alrededor.

Amy- Es hermoso

Dumbledore- Me alegra que te guste, vamos a mi oficina para platicar mejor.

Entraron al castillo y pasaron por varios pasillos hasta la oficina de Dumbledore

Dumbledore- Toma asiento Amy, como sabes y pudiste ver ahorita que entramos los alumnos siguen en clases tu generación va a la mitad del 5° grado me gustaría que entraras con ellos por lo que se tienes los conocimientos, pero el ministerio no me lo permite.

Amy- Entonces ¿que haré hasta que empiece 6°?

Dumbledore- Lo que podemos hacer es que yo mismo te enseñare las materias aquí en mi oficina, clases particulares podría decirse y cuando empiece 6° te asignaremos una casa y ya tendrás un horario normal.

Amy no podía creer que el gran Albus Dumbledore se ofreciera a ser su profesor particular, le hubiera gustado ya tener una casa y horario con los demás pero no iba a desaprovechar que el mejor mago le diera clases.

Amy- Estoy de acuerdo profesor pero ¿donde dormiré y conoceré a los de mi generación?

Dumbledore- Me temo que en lo que acaba 5° no conocerás ni tendrás contacto con ningún alumno, tengo mis razones no te preocupes por eso y sobre el dormitorio, estarás por mientras en el dormitorio de profesores con la profesora McGonagall.

Amy- Bueno

Dumbledore- (ve el reloj) A esta hora ya estarán acabando de cenar los alumnos, tus cosas ya están en un dormitorio la profesora McGonagall te espera afuera del gran comedor para acompañarte.

Amy- Gracias profesor, lo veo mañana entonces.

Amy salió de la oficina de Dumbledore camino el largo pasillo que daba a las escaleras principales para bajar al gran comedor cuando paso lo que juraba nunca pasaría.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

En la sala común de Gryffindor los chicos se empiezan a reunir junto a la fogata mientras que las chicas ya se suben a dormir.

Ron- Sigo diciendo que Snape no debería dejar tantos trabajos para un solo día.

Harry- De que te quejas Ron si Hermione siempre te termina ayudando.

Neville- Además no se te complicaría si los hicieras con tiempo, ¿verdad Seamus?

Seamus- En eso tiene razón

Ron- Al menos yo no los hago explotar

Seamus- Cállate Ron (busca en su túnica) oh rayos e dejado mi pluma en el gran comedor, ya vuelvo.

Seamus sale de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirige al gran comedor donde se encuentra a la profesora McGonagall.

McGonagall- Señor Finnigan ¿que hace aquí? ya debería estar en la sala común.

Seamus- Lo siento profesora es que deje mi pluma (la agarra), listo

McGonagall- Directo a los dormitorios señor Finnigan.

Seamus- Si profesora

Seamus se despide de la profesora McGonagall y camina hacia las escaleras principales para subir a su sala común cuando algo o mas bien alguien llama su atención... Una chica, una hermosa chica de cabello castaño largo rizado de piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos avellana, trae puesto un vestido corto blanco y a un costado de su cintura una flor morada. Su mirada se pierde en ella cuando la ve bajar las escaleras, hasta que ella se percata de que el esta allí.

Amy iba bajando las escaleras rumbo al gran comedor observando la gran cantidad de retratos en las paredes y como estos se movían hasta que sintió una mirada, fue cuando volteo y vio a un chico al final de las escaleras traía puesto el uniforme de la casa de Gryffindor, era un chico de cabello castaño claro corto y unos hermosos ojos azules y en ese momento cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue cuando sintió por primera vez lo que se conoce como "amor a primera vista".

Los dos caminaron por las escaleras sin apartar la mirada hasta que quedaron uno al lado del otro, ninguno de los dos se detuvo y siguieron su camino.

Amy al ya no estar a la vista de aquel chico pudo sentir como sus mejillas se ponían rojas y no entendía el porque pero decidió seguir su camino al gran comedor.

McGonagall- Señorita Wood por fin creí que se había perdido.

Amy- No profesora solo me distraje viendo los retratos.

McGonagall- Ya es noche le enseñare su dormitorio, por favor sígame por aquí.

Amy siguió a la profesora a los dormitorios, llegando encontró todas sus cosas en una habitación individual con un pequeño ropero y una mesita de noche donde se encontraba una foto de ella con sus padres y sin pensarlo agarro la foto y llorando se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto un atolondrado chico Gryffindor regresaba a su sala común.

Dean- Seamus ya volviste(lo ve), ¿estas bien? Parece que viste un fantasma.

Harry- Si tienes la misma cara que Ron cuando acaba un examen

Ron- Cállate Harry

Seamus- Yo..si..estoy bien

Dean- Ya hermano dinos que te paso

Hermione-(saliendo del dormitorio) ¿Que no es obvio? El chico esta enamorado.

Todos los chicos- ¡¿Que?! ¡No!

Seamus gracias al comentario de Hermione se puso cual rojo jitomate y eso solo confirmo lo que Hermione dijo creando un escandalo entre los chicos preguntándole quien era, de que casa, de que grado y muchas cosas de las cuales Seamus solo pudo contestar:

Seamus- Solo se que parecía un ángel con ese vestido blanco que traía puesto, no se su nombre ni nada de ella solo se que tengo que volver a verla.

Y allí no quedaron las palabras de Seamus, al día siguiente la busco por todo el castillo, pregunto por ella a diferentes alumnos de otros grados pero nadie la conocía nadie sabia nada de ella y así pasaron días, semanas e inclusive meses pero el chico no se rendía. Lo que Seamus no sabia era que Amy nunca salía a los pasillos como su dormitorio tenia chimenea siempre se movía a través de los polvos flu y solo iba a la oficina de Dumbledore el cual resulto un gran mentor para ella, pero de allí en fuera nunca salía ni a Hogsmade ni al bosque a ningún lado salía durante las horas de clase.

Y así pasaron los meses hasta que el ultimo día de 5° llego y todos los alumnos subieron al tren para volver al anden 9 3/4, todos menos Amy.

Seamus- Y nunca encontré a la chica Dean

Dean- No te ofendas hermano pero estas seguro que no la imaginaste, nadie la conoce.

Seamus- No Dean, estoy seguro que es real y no importa cuanto me tarde la encontrare es una promesa.

A lo lejos Amy veía desde la torre de astronomía como el tren se iba rumbo a Londres.

Amy- No te preocupes regresando de vacaciones ya te podre ver...Seamus Finnigan


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Como cada año en Hogwarts el inicio del curso se celebra con la cena en el gran comedor y asignando casa a los nuevos alumnos de primero, solo que este año sera un poco diferente para todos.

McGonagall- Ya sabes cuando entrar Amy, tendrás que esperar a que se les asigne casa a todos los de primero.

Amy- Esta bien profesora

McGonagall- Eres una buena alumna Amy espero quedes en Gryffindor, con tu permiso tengo que ir por los nuevos.

Amy se quedo afuera del gran comedor cuando este se abrió dando paso a la profesora McGonagall junto con los nuevos alumnos de primero, pudo escuchar desde afuera el discurso de bienvenida de Dumbledore y como cada uno era mencionado y asignado a una de las casas por el sombrero. Estaba emocionada porque por fin sabría a que casa pertenecería estaba dudosa si seria una Ravenclaw como su madre o un Slytherin como su padre aunque muy en su interior quería ser un Gryffindor para estar con cierto chico.

Dumbledore- Gracias y bienvenidos a todos los nuevos alumnos de primero ahora como ocasión especial tenemos una nueva alumna para sexto.

Esa era su señal, Amy entro al gran comedor traía puesto el uniforme sin corbata ni capa de algún casa, camino todo el pasillo hasta la mesa de profesores ganándose todas las miradas y varios alumnos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos Seamus.

Seamus- Es ella, por merlín es la chica.

Dean- Así que no estabas loco hermano

Seamus- Te dije que era real

Harry- Quien lo diría

Pero los gryffindors no eran los únicos interesados en Amy.

Blaise- ¿Ella es la chica?

Draco- Si

Pansy- No le veo la gran cosa a esa niña

Draco- Es ella y punto Pansy

Blaise- ¿Crees que quede en Slytherin?

Draco- Lo podría apostar

McGonagall pidió silencio.

McGonagall- Amy Wood

Amy paso y se sentó en la silla, McGonagall le puso el sombrero.

Sombrero- Mmm que tenemos aquí... Tienes la inteligencia de tu madre pero el coraje de tu padre, ¿donde te pondré ,donde te pondré?...ya se! Estarás en...Slytherin!

Gritos de alegría y aprobación sonaron de la mesa de Slytherin y aplausos apagados de las demás mesas en específico de Gryffindor.

Seamus- Slytherin porque tenia que quedar en Slytherin.

Hermione- Tranquilo Seamus puede no sea como los demás.

Seamus con sus esperanzas en el suelo se limito a verla cuando se bajo de la silla y sus miradas se cruzaron cuando Amy caminaba hacia su mesa.

Draco- Te lo dije (se levanta para recibir a Amy) felicidades y bienvenida soy Draco Malfoy ( le extiende la mano)

Amy- (agarra su mano) Un placer soy Amy Wood ( se sienta a lado de Draco sin dejar de ver a Seamus)

Blaise- Blaise Zabini y la chica de acá es Pansy Parkinson

Pansy- Hmp... Hola (se da cuenta de la mirada de Amy) ¿a quien ves, ya te gusto alguien?

Pansy cambia su actitud con ella en el momento que se da cuenta que no va detrás de Draco, en cambio Amy se pone un poco roja y aparta la mirada de Seamus.

Amy- No no para nada

Blaise y Draco se miran pero solo se limitan a fijarse en la mesa que estaba viendo Amy, mientras que Pansy trata de sacarle la verdad.

Amy- En serio Pansy no estaba viendo a nadie en especifico solo veía a los Gryffindor.

Pansy- No los veas no hay nadie guapo allí.

Blaise- Yo no diría eso, la Weasley no esta nada mal

Pansy- Blaise esa traidora a la sangre por favor, pero tu mejor Amy te puedo conseguir muy buenos chicos de Slytherin o uno que otro decente de Ravenclaw.

Amy- No muchas gracias Pansy

Así se paso la cena de bienvenida mientras Amy descubría que el grupo de Draco Malfoy no era tan malo como pensaba, arrogantes y creídos si pero nada mas, en otra mesa Seamus no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Dean- Hermano la tienes que olvidar ella es un Slytherin y tu un Gryffindor

Hermione- Ellos nos odian recuerdas

Ginny- No sean tan duros con el, la tal Amy no se ve que sea mala persona

Harry- Es porque tu siempre ves lo mejor de las personas Gin.

Fred y George- Hay que apostar

Ron- Ustedes no pueden dejar de apostar por todo.

Fred y George- ¿Entonces?

Seamus- No pienso apostar, yo se que ella es diferente no importa si es de Slytherin.

Al parecer las esperanzas del chico Gryffindor volvieron pero serán lo suficiente para ganarse a la Slytherin, ¿podrá el león ganarse a la serpiente o la serpiente domara al león?


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente Amy despertó en su nueva habitación que compartía con Pansy y Daphne Greengrass, estaba muy emocionada porque Dumbledore había declarado día libre para que pudieran ir a Hogsmade o hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Amy nunca había ido, ansiaba poder ir a comprar una mascota, tomar una cerveza de mantequilla (ya que ya era mayor de edad) y conocer todas las tiendas posibles y para eso se levanto temprano antes que las demás.

Amy- Chicas, chicas! Ya levantense no quiero llegar tarde!

Pansy- (medio dormida) 5 minutos mas...

Daphne- Ya voy, ya voy

Amy- Venga Pansy!

Daphne- Adelantate Amy, es muy difícil hacer que Pansy se pare temprano si quieres ve con loa chicos de seguro ya están listos y te vemos allá.

Amy salio a la sala común y en efecto ya estaban listos Draco, Blaise y Theo.

Amy- Buenos días chicos

Theo- Buenos dias

Blaise- Buenos días A, dejame adivinar Pansy todavía ni se para

Amy- Así es pero Daphne me dijo que nos alcanzan allá.

Draco- Vámonos entonces.

Los chicos y Amy salieron directos primero al banco para que Amy pudiera sacar dinero de la bóveda de sus padres y después se encontraron con Pansy y Daphne en la heladería Florean Fortescue.

Daphne- Perdonen la demora pero alguien no se quería levantar

Pansy- Y por mi me hubiera quedado dormida todo el día pero bueno ¿que hacemos ahora?

Amy- A mi me gustaría ir a comprar una lechuza o alguna mascota mis padres me dijeron que se puede tener una rata, sapo o lechuza ¿no?

Theo- Eso es para los de primero pero ahorita que estamos en 6° puedes escoger lo que tu quieras, claro que se pueda controlar.

Amy- Ya veo entonces ¿me acompañan?

Draco- Yo no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer pero los veo en la tarde en las audiciones para el quidditch

Blaise- Cierto son hoy

Pansy- ¿Este año si entrarás al equipo o no Blaise?

Blaise- No lose

Daphne- Serias buen golpeador

Amy- ¿O lo que pasa es que te da miedo que una bludger te derribe?

Blaise- ¿Perdón? Yo no le temo a nada muchachita, pero te diré algo si tu haces audición para cazadora yo también de golpeador (tono desafiante)

Daphne- Esto te esta poniendo bueno

Draco- No tienes porque aceptar Amy

Amy- No esta bien, acepto y veras que quedare y con mejores resultados que tu (le sonríe arrogante)

Blaise-Es un trato A (le devuelve la sonrisa)

Difícil de creerlo o no aunque Amy apenas llevaba un día con su nuevo grupo de amigos ya se llevaba bastante bien con todos y mucho mas con Blaise Zabini, tenían una relación como de hermanos competidores ya que ambos eran hijos únicos Amy pudo encontrar en el a el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Pansy- Esta decidido entonces, yo quiero ir a comprar ropa porque el baile de invierno esta próximo y necesito un vestido.

Theo- Yo a eso no le entró muchas gracias (se va)

Draco- Yo ya me voy los veo después ( se va)

Pansy- ¿Amy, Daph me acompañan? Así también compran ropa ustedes.

Daphne- Yo si

Amy- Perdona Pans no soy muy fanática de comprar ropa y menos vestidos.

Pansy- ¿Blaise?

Blaise- Noo para nada prefiero que me lanzen un crucio antes que ir de compras contigo.

Pansy- Bueno entonces Daph y yo nos vamos (la jala del brazo y se van)

Blaise- Es todo un martirio te lo aseguro A.

Amy- (riéndose) me imagino que si, ¿me acompañas por una mascota? Es que yo no se llegar y no me quiero perder.

Blaise- Claro A.

En el camino al Callejón Diagon Blaise y Amy se la pasaron platicando de las audiciones de quidditch, hasta que por fin llegaron al Emporio de la Lechuza.

Blaise- Pasa A encuentra alguna que te guste.

Amy entro a la tienda, estaba repleta de lechuzas de diferentes tamaños y colores algunas grises, cafés, blancas, negras; todas eran muy bonitas pero ninguna le llamo la atención, ella quería una mascota que fuera como ella que la entendiera.

Amy- ( sale de la tienda) Creo que las lechuzas no son lo mío, ¿no hay otra tienda de mascotas?

Blaise- Si esta Magical Menagerie cruzando la esquina, tienen todo tipo de criaturas.

Amy- Perfecto vamos

Blaise- ¿crees que puedas ir y te veo en un rato? Es que tengo que ir a comprar unos libros y cierran temprano la tienda, te puedo ver aquí mismo o...

Amy- No te preocupes Blaise ya se el camino de regreso al castillo.

Blaise- ¿Estas segura? No quiero que te pase nada malo

Amy- Estoy segura

Blaise- De acuerdo, cuidate A te veo en las audiciones ( se va)

Mintió no sabia muy bien el camino de regreso al castillo pero ya se las ingeniaría, no quería parecer una carga a su amigo ahorita lo que le preocupaba era conseguir una mascota así que se dirigió a la tienda de mascotas pero en el camino pudo ver como un vidrio se rompía de la ventana de la tienda y una criatura pequeña salio de ella corriendo.

Señora- vuelve aquí sucio animal! (Persiguiendo a la criatura)

Amy no sabia que hacer la dueña de la tienda salio persiguiendo a la criatura lo cual provoco que la gente a su alrededor corriera haciendo que tirara su mochila, en donde la criatura se metió en forma de protección a la dueña de la tienda.

Señora-(agarra la mochila) te tengo!

Amy- Oiga esa es mi mochila

Señora- perdona pero se metió la criatura que se escapó de mi tienda en ella

Amy- Por algo debió ser, de seguro le tiene miedo ( le quita la mochila y la abre)

En el momento que abre la mochila una pequeña cabezita naranja con orejas puntiagudas y ojos azules se asomo, era un bebe zorro un hermoso bebe zorro que al verlo Amy quedo enamorada de esos ojos azules que instintivamente lo tomo en brazos.

Amy- (lo carga) Lo quiero

Señora- ¿Que?

Amy- Lo que escucho, se lo compro

Señora- No creo que te convenga, es muy inestable un troll mato a sus padres y quedo traumatizada

Amy- ( la ve) Es perfecta es igual a mi solo necesita amor

Señora- Si así lo quieres

Amy acompaño a la señora a su tienda con un reparo arreglo la ventana y pago por la pequeña zorrita junto con algunos productos y comida; lo que no sabia o puede que si pero muy en el fondo era que la verdadera razón por la que la conservó no era porque era como ella sino porque tenia los mismos ojos azules que cierto chico Gryffindor el cual había visto todo y la esperaba afuera.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Fuera de la tienda de mascotas Seamus esperaba que Amy saliera, el estaba comprando unas cosas cuando vio una turba de gente correr y como todo buen Gryffindor se acerco a ver que pasaba y fue cuando vio a Amy y como defendió a la pequeña criatura.

Amy- (sale de la tienda con la zorrita en brazos y unas bolsas)

Seamus- ¿Te ayudo?

Amy volteo algo sorprendida y fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron que volvió a ver esos hermosos ojos azules.

Amy- N-no te preocupes puedo sola (se voltea a ver a su pequeña amiga)

Seamus- Es muy bonita, ¿Como la llamarás?

Amy- (la ve fijamente) Sea...por sus ojos

Seamus- Porque son como el mar, es un bonito nombre.

Se miraron mutuamente y sin darse cuenta estaban sonriendo como un par de enamorados y acercándose poco a poco hasta que Amy se apartó antes de llegar a tocarlo.

Amy- (apenada) Lo siento me tengo que ir tengo audición para el quidditch.

Seamus- Te acompaño, el tonto de Ron también audicionará y muero por verlo.

Amy- (risa pequeña) De acuerdo vamos.

Poco a poco se darán cuenta de lo que realmente sienten esta extraña pareja...no muy lejos de allí en un callejón solitario se encontraba otra pareja un tanto "odiosa" entre ellos.

_-¿Te e dicho que me encantan tus besos?

_- Jamas creí que TU me hicieras un cumplido...Malfoy

Draco- Puedo ser un egocéntrico pero aceptó la verdad... Granger

Diciendo esto la pego contra la pared para volver a besarla igual de apasionado como la ultima vez que se vieron allí como lo habían hecho desde finales de 5° sin que nadie supiera ni ellos mismos sabían el porque ni el como pero cada semana quedaban de verse en algún lugar abandonado para demostrase todo lo que frente a frente nunca podrían.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el campo de quidditch Seamus y Amy se le pasaron platicando de sus vidas, tanto la vida muggle de Amy como los años de Seamus en Hogwarts, ambos se agradaban aunque ninguno quería admitirlo.

Pronto llegaron al campo donde en las gradas se podían ver mayormente estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor a la derecha y estudiantes de la casa Slytherin a la izquierda, y en campo los equipos.

Seamus- Hemos llegado

Amy- ...si (viendo a su equipo y a Blaise entre ellos) sera mejor que vaya con mi equipo

Seamus- Te estaré viendo en las gradas, te deseo suerte aunque no la necesitaras.

Amy- Gracias

Diciendo esto Seamus se fue a sentar del lado Gryffindor junto con Dean y Hermione mientras que Amy se acercaba con Pansy en las gradas para encargarle sus cosas.

Pansy- Ya te vi

Amy- ¿De que hablas?

Pansy- Estabas con Finnigan

Amy- (apenada) no es lo que piensas, me lo encontré en el camino solamente

Daphne- ¿y porque te pones roja entonces?

Amy- Como son! (suspira) solo podrían por favor cuidar a Sea y mis cosas por favor (les da a Sea dormida en su jaula y sus cosas)

A regañadientes Pansy acepta cuidar a la pequeña zorrita ya que no le gustan los animales y con eso Amy se acerca a Blaise.

Blaise- A no te perdiste me alegra y llegas justo a tiempo ya vamos a empezar

Amy- Oye pero ¿porque esta el equipo de Gryffindor aquí? No se supone son audiciones

Blaise- Parece que quieren que sean mas rápidas y sean juntas nuestras audiciones.

Amy- Ya veo...este ...Blaise es muy tarde para decir que no se volar una escoba

Blaise- Que cosa!?

En ese momento se escucho un silbido captando la atención de todos los cuales al voltear se dieron cuenta que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban en medio del campo.

Harry- (gritando) Todos los participantes para los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin favor de pasar a los vestidores para tomar sus equipos.

Draco- Tienen 5 minutos para cambiarse, si no están aquí cuando empecemos quedaran eliminados

Lo ultimo dicho por Draco hizo que todos corrieran a los vestidores, aprovechando esos 5 minutos Blaise le enseñó a Amy lo mas básico sobre como volar una escoba y las reglas del juego.

Amy- Gracias Blaise no se que haría sin ti.

Blaise- Con un beso estoy mas que satisfecho

Amy-(le pega en el hombro) tonto!

Ambos se ríen y se preparan con su equipo para salir al campo cuando se abran las puertas, mientras los estudiantes en las gradas observan fijamente el campo donde solo se encuentran Harry y Draco.

Dean- ¿Crees que Ron quede?

Seamus- Ni en un millón de años jajaja te aseguro que...(silbido de inició)

Los equipos salen de sus respectivas puertas montados en sus escobas y forman un circulo. Para sorpresa de Amy no le estaba costando trabajo manejar su escoba siendo la primera vez que la usaba.

Hermione- Miren nada mas la chica nueva de Slytherin esta allí, ya la viste Seamus (le da un codazo)

Seamus no pudo contestarle ya que su mente y sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Amy, en como lucia tan hermosa con el uniforme de quidditch aunque fuera verde a ella le quedaba perfecto, en como volaba con su cabello suelto como sus rizos parecían que se movían con el aire de tal forma en que fueran uno solo. No podía dejar de verla.

Hermione- Seamus!

Seamus- (reaccionando) Que! Que!?

Dean- Hermano si que estas enamorado

Harry- (gritando) recuerden que no es un partido de verdad no es para ganar

Draco- Quien dice que no Potter

Harry- (suspira) Solo den lo mejor de si (libera la snitch dorada, las bludger y la quaffle)

Y comienza el partido, con la quaffle en el aire un cazador de Slytherin la agarra y se dirige hacia el área Gryffindor, Amy lo sigue para darle apoyo (no por nada esta audicionando para cazadora) ve como su compañero avienta la quaffle al aro pero Ron Weasley la intercepta.

Dean- Venga Ron!

Seamus- *tu puedes Amy*

La quaffle ahora la tiene Gryffindor se abren paso entre los slytherin y logran anotar.

Blaise- A no tengas miedo, eres un Slytherin! Demuestra de que estas hecha!

Las palabras de su amigo confortan a Amy y con la mirada busca a Seamus en las gradas, sus miradas se encuentran y con un gesto de aprobación de Seamus, Amy vuela hacia el Gryffindor que tiene la quaffle y junto con uno de sus compañeros rodean al Gryffindor haciendo que este pierda el control y pierda la quaffle. Amy aprovecha esto toma la quaffle y se dirige a los aros donde Ron la espera para detener el tiro.

Seamus- (susurrando) Vamos Amy

Amy se dirige sola hacia los aros y en su mente se viene un movimiento muy conocido en el fútbol muggle (engañar al portero fingiendo que tiras hacia un lado cuando no) y decide arriesgarse usándolo. Amy "tira" haciendo que Ron fuera hacia la izquierda y cuando este no se dio cuenta Amy ya había anotado en el aro de en medio dándole a Slytherin el empate.

Pansy- Esa es mi amiga! Destrozalos Amy!

Seamus- (sonriendo)

Un silbido suena haciendo que el partido acabe.

Draco- Hemos visto mas que suficiente, daremos los resultados ahora.

Amy- ¿Como? ¿Ya ahorita?

Blaise- Tranquila A estuviste genial

Los primeros en saber fueron los gryffindor , para su suerte Ron quedo como guardián. Terminando de anunciar Harry a los que quedaron siguió Draco.

Draco- Ya que nosotros somos Slytherin necesito a los mejores en mi equipo. De bateadores se quedan Zabini y Lucian, de guardián Miles y de cazadores Vaisey, Adrián y Amy.

Amy- Quede Blaise, quedamos!

Blaise- Te lo dije A (sonríe)


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Desde las gradas Seamus esperaba junto con Hermione y Dean a que dieran los resultados de Gryffindor, una vez que los dieron Dean y Hermione se fueron junto con los demás a la sala común para festejar que Ron quedo como guardián mientras que Seamus se quedo. Una vez que escucho que Amy había quedado como cazadora quiso correr a abrazarla pero sintió que era muy apresurado de su parte y solo bajo a felicitarla.

Seamus- Amy felicidades te dije que quedarías

Amy- Gracias Seamus (llega Pansy)

Pansy- Amiga felicidades pero ten (le da sus cosas y a Sea) ya no aguantó a tu mascota se despertó a medio partido y no deja de llorar.

Amy- Gracias Pans (saca a Sea y esta se sube a su hombro)

Pansy- Y tu que haces aquí Finnigan

Seamus- Nada que te importe Parkinson, bueno nos vemos después Amy (se va)

Amy- Oye no tenias que ser grosera con el, solo vino a felicitarme

Blaise- No ves que el muchacho esta loco por A

Amy- Cl-claro que no, solo somos amigos bueno... Eso creo yo

Daphne- Solo no te acerques tanto a el Amy y menos en clase de pociones

Todos ríen con el comentario de Daphne, no por nada Seamus se a ganado su fama de hacer explotar todo lo que toca aunque Amy apenas se había enterado en el camino cuando Seamus le contó las tantas veces que lo había hecho. Para Amy no le causaba miedo sino risa y asombro.

Draco- Ya déjense de tonterías y volvamos a la sala común tengo que hablar con el nuevo equipo.

Blaise- Tu siempre tan amargado

Dicho y hecho regresaron a la sala común de Slytherin donde Draco estuvo fácil 2 horas haciendo planes y organizando ataques para el equipo de quidditch. Pero para cierta castaña de ojos miel su mente solo pensaba en Seamus.

Draco- Bien siguiendo lo que les acabo de decir no abra forma en que nos ganen.

Blaise- ¿Ya nos podemos largar?

Draco- Si ya se pueden ir

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor se celebraba una fiesta a lo grande.

Dean- Te lo juro, de la nada Lavender jalo a Ron y lo beso.

Seamus- No lose Dean esa chica me da miedo es muy rara

Dean- Bueno hermano tu estas enamorado de una serpiente, no se que es peor

Seamus- No estoy enamorado y deberías conocerla primero no tiene una pizca de slytherin en ella

Dean- ¿Entonces porque el sombrero la puso allí? Lo que pasa es que todavía no conoces ese lado de ella, todavía no te muestra los colmillos.

¿ Podrá ser que Dean tenga razón? Que la Amy que vio en las escaleras y con la que hablo en el callejón Diagon sea totalmente diferente a la verdadera. No sabia que pensar.

Seamus- Voy a salir a caminar un rato, no me esperes

Sin darle la oportunidad a Dean de decirle algo, Seamus salió de la torre Gryffindor e inconscientemente sus pasos lo llevaron a las escaleras donde por primera vez vio a Amy y se quedo parado allí viéndolas.

\- Ella no es mala

Seamus- (voltea asustado) Casi me matas de un susto Luna

Luna- Tu aura esta combinada y un color no es tuyo

Seamus- mmm... No se como interpretar eso

Luna- Al principio creí que eran los nargles pero puedo ver que es algo diferente (le sonríe) pronto sabrás quien solo no la evites ( se va saltando)

Seamus algo confundido por las palabras de la rubia regreso a la torre Gryffindor donde ya la mayoría estaban dormidos así que con Amy en sus pensamientos se metió en su cama esperando soñar con ella. Lo que no sabia es que Amy igualmente ya estaba dormida con Sea en brazos pero algo pasaba en el sueño de Amy.

\- Sueño de Amy -

Amy se encuentra en un bosque solitario rodeada de oscuridad y solo la luz de la luna alumbra su camino, se siente perdida y tiene miedo.

Amy- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

A lo lejos Amy ve dos figuras blancas las cuales se acercan a Amy y lentamente comienzan a tomar forma: sus padres.

Amy- Mama, papa! Son ustedes (corre hacia ellos)

Frank- Mi pequeña mírate nada mas, eres una Slytherin como tu padre estoy tan orgulloso de ti

Anmarie- Ambos lo estamos hija

Amy- Los extraño mucho

Anmarie- Lo sabemos y lamentamos no estar contigo pero pronto alguien tomara nuestro lugar para protegerte

Amy- ¿De que hablas mamá? ¿Quien?

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando una neblina llego y un aura de maldad se podía sentir con ella, Amy volteo y sus padres ya no estaban los busco pero no los veía hasta que algo golpeo con su pie.

Amy- ( lo recoge) Pero que...

Una bola de cristal con una neblina azul interna de cual salieron las mismas palabras que antes siempre soñaba: Cuando el veneno de una serpiente y las garras de un león se vuelvan uno solo, la oscuridad podrá volverse luz o la luz oscuridad.

Amy- ¿Que significa? ¿QUE?

Tras el grito de Amy la neblina del exterior comenzó a disiparse abriendo paso a un ser con una capucha negra que se acercaba a ella, Amy tenia miedo sabia que no era alguien bueno pero no sabia que hacer asi que corrió y corrió adentrándose mas y mas en el bosque seguida por este encapuchado.

Amy cansada y temiendo por su vida no se dio cuenta que llego al final del bosque donde había un acantilado podía ver el otro lado del bosque pero era demasiada larga la distancia como para saltar y fue cuando el encapuchado llego.

Amy- Dejame en paz, ¿que quieres de mi?!

El encapuchado no contesto, al contrario saco de su capa una varita y apunto a Amy.

\- Avada Ke...

Antes de terminar su maleficio del otro lado del acantilado algo salto y se abalanzó sobre el encapuchado haciendo que este huyera, era una criatura de aura blanca grande y poderosa: un león. Amy solo podía ver como la majestuosa bestia ahuyentaba al encapuchado y volteaba a verla.

Amy- G-gracias

El león se acerco a Amy y bajando la cabeza dejo que Amy tocara su frente.

León- Yo siempre te protegeré


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Amy...Amy! Despierta!

Los gritos de Pansy despertaron a Amy justo en el momento en el que el león se acercaba a ella.

Amy- ¿Pans que te sucede? No me grites

Pansy- Ya no exageres Amy parecía que tenias una pesadilla a mi punto de vista te salve la vida.

Daphne- O la matas de un infarto al despertarla jajaja

Pansy- La primera vez que me levanto temprano para ir a desayunar y así me tratan.

Amy- ¿Desayuno?

Daphne- Si desayuno, es el primer día de clases Amy y ya vamos tarde.

Amy- Que cosa!?

Amy salio disparada, se dio un baño rápido y se puso su uniforme de Slytherin. Las chicas corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia el gran comedor donde todos los alumnos ya estaban desayunando y se sentaron en su mesa con los chicos.

Blaise- Parece que alguien se quedo dormida

Amy- Perdón fue mi culpa, tuve un sueño algo raro

Theo- ¿Que clase de sueño?

Amy- No sabría explicarlo Theo, vi a mis padres luego alguien me quiso matar y me salvo un león

Draco- ¿Un león?

Pansy- Creo que te afecto cenar mucho Amy.

Amy- Si...supongo que si

Amy comenzó a desayunar no sin dejar de pensar en su sueño y quien seria la persona de la que sus padres hablaban.

Pansy- Pueden creer que Slughorn ahora sera el profesor de pociones

Blaise- Si, escuche que es bueno

Theo- A mi me da igual de todos modos no voy a tomar esa clase

Amy- ¿Pociones? ¿Slughorn?

Draco- Es nuestra primera clase y la compartimos con los tontos de Gryffindor

Daphne- Te adaptaras rápido Amy no te preocupes además Slughorn es paciente con los nuevos estudiantes

Terminando el desayuno el grupo de Slytherins fueron rumbo al salón de pociones donde ya se encontraban los alumnos de Gryffindor incluido Seamus quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver entrar a Amy.

Slughorn- Bienvenidos muchachos a su clase de pociones, por favor pasen y saquen sus libros.

Los Slytherin pasaron y tomaron asiento en los pupitres vacíos que quedaban pero no eran suficientes.

Slughorn- Parece ser que tendrán que compartir pupitres y como soy un firme creyente que dos mentes trabajan mejor que una, trabajaran en parejas las cuales yo asignare

Quedando las parejas así:

Blaise con Ron

Harry con Daphne

Pansy con Deán

Draco con Hermione

Amy con Seamus

Pansy- (riendo) Te toco con la sangre sucia Draco

Draco- Callate Pansy

Slughorn- Chicos por favor! Vallanse acostumbrando porque todo el año estarán con la misma persona así que tomen asiento juntos.

Los chicos obedecieron sentándose con su respectiva pareja. Amy fue la que se acercó al pupitre de Seamus sin decirle nada, el fue el primero en hablar.

Seamus- Lo siento mucho Amy

Amy- ¿Porque?

Seamus- No soy muy bueno en esta clase, hago explotar todo seria mejor que trabajarás sola

Amy- No seas tonto quiero trabajar contigo (Seamus la ve) bueno... Quiero decir que podemos trabajar juntos sin problemas ya que...

Slughorn- Muy bien chicos pongan atención, aquí enfrente tengo diferentes pociones alguien me puede decir cual es esta (señala el caldero)

Hermione- (levanta la mano) Es Amortenia profesor

Slughorn- Exactamente y alguien sabe para que sirve

Hermione- Es una poción de amor

Slughorn- 10 puntos para Gryffindor, así es señorita Granger la Amortenia es la poción de amor mas poderosa la cual según dicen huele diferente para cada persona según sus gustos

Ron- Hay por favor

Slughorn- Señorita Wood, el profesor Dumbledore me a dicho que es su primer año en Hogwarts

Amy- Así es

Slughorn- Le gustaría pasar y ser la primera en decirnos que huele con esta poción

Amy- (algo nerviosa) si claro

Amy camino lentamente hacia el caldero mientras mas se acercaba el olor se intensificaba en su nariz.

Amy- Bueno yo puedo oler café recién hecho,flores en especifico rosas, chocolate amargo y... Fuego, si fuego como cenizas de algo quemado.

Amy no lo podía creer esos olores eran de las personas que mas le importaban, el café era su padre le encantaba tomar todos los días café de grano, las rosas eran por su madre su perfume era de rosas, el chocolate amargo simplemente le gustaba mucho es su postre favorito pero ¿fuego? ¿Algo quemado? No sabia que podría ser.

Slughorn- Muchas gracias señorita Wood puede tomar asiento, lo siguiente es que puedan hacer su primera posición ustedes solos pero les advierto esta poción es algo difícil de hacer la receta esta en la pagina 27 de sus libros.

Seamus- Si quieres yo voy por los ingredientes al armario

Amy- Claro iré preparando el caldero

Seamus fue por los ingredientes los tomo todos en sus brazos pero eran demasiados para que pudiera resistir así que tuvo que correr a su pupitre para que no cayeran.

Amy- (riendo) me hubieras dicho que necesitabas ayuda

Seamus-(mirándola)

Amy- ¿Seamus?

Seamus- Perdón es que ..tienes una sonrisa muy bonita

Amy- (algo roja) gracias... Bueno sera mejor que nos apuremos si queremos acabar la poción

Se dividieron los ingredientes y comenzaron a ponerlos en el caldero

Seamus No puedo creerlo, no a explotado nada

Dean- Parece que te hace bien estar cerca de Amy (riendo)

Pansy- Callate Thomas y ponte a trabajar

Seamus- Bueno solo falta mezclarlo

Amy y Seamus- Yo lo hago

Ambos extendieron su mano para alcanzar la cuchara del caldero haciendo que chocaran y en el momento del roce de ambas manos ocurrió una onda de energía la cual hizo explotar el caldero y haciendo que ambos se desmayaran al instante

Pansy- Amy!


End file.
